This invention relates to low cost mass produced advertising pieces, and particularly to an advertising sampler having a removable layer for demonstrating the product advertised in the sample. It has particular application to low cost samplers used for promoting the sale of cosmetics.
Such samplers must be produced inexpensively so that a low unit cost is incurred by the advertiser wishing to reach a large mass market. Heretofore, this has not been possible.
Actual cosmetic packets have been marketed in different package arrangements in the past, but these were not adaptable to high unit production techniques, nor were they suitable for mass sample advertising distribution.
Marketing packets, such as cosmetic containing packets are shown by the Singleton, Morrell, Berlinger, and Sage patents. The Singleton U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,133 has a cosmetic containing envelope in which the cosmetic samples are placed between several sets of spaced sheets or paper. The Morrell U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,400 shows a cosmetic packet which has a series of open cells in which the cosmetic material to be marketed is placed. The Berliner U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,643 discloses a multiple sheet packet between which cold cream product is placed. The Sage U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,965 discloses a cosmetic applicator for applying a cosmetic film to the lips.
These patents all disclose particular cosmetic package marketing arrangements in which the product itself is distributed to the customer. None of these arrangements are suitable for large volume, inexpensive production, and have no use as marketing advertising pieces.
Cosmetics have been advertised on a national basis in newspapers, magazines, single sheet advertisements, and direct mail advertising. However, it has not been possible to increase the effectiveness of such advertising by providing a sample. Because of the nature of the sample and the requirement for a simple flat piece which can readily be printed and distributed, it has not been possible to enhance the ordinary printed advertisement with a composition sample representative of the product. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple mass-produced sampler piece to provide substantially more effective advertising for cosmetics and similar types of products which have a large national market.